


К нам едет ревизор

by SmokingSnake, WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Blood Angels, Dark Angels, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Implied Drama, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021
Summary: О двойной бухгалтерии, неустановленном наследстве и бюрократии Муниторума.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	К нам едет ревизор

**Author's Note:**

> Angels of Redemption и Angels Redeemed — действительно наличествующие в списке лоялистов Ордена. Остальное - больная авторская фантазия.

— У меня для тебя пренеприятнейшая новость: к нам едет проверка Муниторума! — провозгласил брат-капеллан Бретентиус, без стука заходя в кабинет кастеляна.  
Брат-кастелян Каденцио поднял на него усталый взгляд.  
— “К нам” — это к кому?  
— Ну… К нашему Ордену? — растерялся Бретентиус.  
— К Ангелам Искупившим или к Ангелам Искупления?  
Брат Бретентиус непонимающе моргнул.  
— Разве есть какая-то разница?  
— Огромная, — вздохнул Каденцио, выкладывая из ящика на стол два массивных датапада с одинаковой надписью “Aerarium”* над экраном. — Ангелы Искупившие, — он указал на верхний, — значатся в общем реестре Орденов под кодом BA4-265. Расшифровываю: Орден-наследник Кровавых Ангелов четвертого основания за номером двести шестьдесят пять. Ангелы Искупления же, — Каденцио поменял датапады местами, звучно припечатав столешницу, — наследник Темных Ангелов второго основания, порядковый номер сто тринадцать.  
— И… которые из них мы? — осторожно поинтересовался Бретентиус.  
— Оба, — мрачно откликнулся Каденцио. — Так что давай вспоминай, к кому именно едет проверка.

***

— ...Третья рота, вы нужны на орбите Крестиса. Это в соседнем субсекторе, координаты уточните у брата-капеллана после собрания. Обратно сильно не торопитесь, — магистр Искупивших Ангелов Искупления по привычке прохаживался вдоль строя, придавая вес своим словам активной жестикуляцией. — И последнее. Всему личному составу, остающемуся в крепости, нужно будет как можно скорее перекрасить доспехи. Трафареты раздаст брат-кастелян. Нанесение повреждений поверх краски оставляю на откуп вашей фантазии. Вопросы?..  
В шеренге скаутов наметилось тревожное оживление. Магистр подождал пару минут, выразительно глядя в их сторону, и наконец самый смелый из них подал голос:  
— А… З-зачем? — неуверенно спросил он.  
Магистр радостно оскалился, демонстрируя клыки, явно доставшиеся в наследство от Кровавых Ангелов. Он обожал дурацкие вопросы — те, кто их задавал, обычно не рассчитывали услышать симметричный ответ, и смотреть на их лица было забавно.  
— Затем, мой юный брат, — менторским тоном пояснил он, — что экономика должна быть экономной, а Муниторум — редкостные скряги. И да, чтобы на следующей неделе я ни разу не слышал в крепости фразы “Ангелы Искупившие”. Ис-куп-ле-ни-я! Исполнять! — командирским тоном рявкнул он и с чувством выполненного долга направился к выходу.

***

— Сюда, пожалуйста, — брат Каденцио с тщательно натренированной вежливой улыбкой пропустил вперед команду из нескольких человек. Шедший замыкающим летописец замер в дверном проеме, фотографируя что-то на встроенную в глазницу микрокамеру. Каденцио едва не споткнулся об него, но в последний момент удержал занесенную ногу и замысловатую конструкцию на низком готике. — Здесь у нас Зал Воинской Славы Ордена, — вместо этого произнес он.  
Немодифицированные люди на фоне величественных знамен, оружия и доспехов особенно отличившихся боевых братьев выглядели мелко, будто дети, случайно забредшие в арсенал. И точно так же, как дети, некоторые из них стояли, приоткрыв рты от восторга и благоговения.  
— Главная реликвия нашего Ордена, — Каденцио широким жестом указал на постамент в центре комнаты. — Обломок точильного камня, которым пользовался сам Лев для придания остроты своему разящему мечу! — он постарался добавить в голос как можно больше священного трепета. Камешек ему действительно продали под видом реликвии, но откровенно плутоватый облик торговца и тот факт, что до этого он пытался толкнуть артефакт как “точильный камень самого Лемана Русса” проходившему мимо Волку, внушали некоторые сомнения.  
Впрочем, муниторумским чиновникам подробности, разумеется, знать не следовало, тем более, что покупал этот булыжник Каденцио на деньги из нецелевых дотаций Ордену.  
— По легенде, Лев выправлял зазубрину на лезвии меча, когда ему донесли о подлом предательстве Лютера. И где? На его родном, священном для нас мире — Калибане! Рука примарха дрогнула, и от точильного камня откололся кусок, — продолжал вдохновенно врать он. — С тех пор эта реликвия служит нам напоминанием о том, как важно блюсти в чистоте свои тылы, охранять покой и преданность Императору на родном мире.  
Слушатели почтительно кивали, бросая взгляды на камень, закрытый от посягательств бронебойным стеклом.  
— Но обратимся же к более светлым страницам истории нашего Ордена, — кашлянув, произнес Каденцио. Он развернулся направо и указал на пылившийся в углу иссеченный доспех. — Эта броня, к сожалению, уже не подлежит ремонту, однако славные дела, которые совершал ее носитель, останутся жить в веках!  
— Простите, — прервал его тот самый летописец, о которого он едва не споткнулся на входе. — А вот это знамя слева, оно, кажется, принадлежит другому Ордену? Сейчас поищу, в моих базах данных должно быть записано...  
Каденцио перевел взгляд туда, куда указывал человек, и похолодел.  
“Убью гниду, которая забыла свернуть ко всем демонам эту тряпку!” — мысленно поклялся он, но тут же вспомнил, что ответственным за порядок в Зале Славы был он сам.  
— Нет нужды, вы абсолютно правы, — расплывшись в идиотической улыбке, торопливо произнес он. — Это знамя наших побратимов из Ордена-наследника Кровавых Ангелов. Мы сражались рядом с доблестными потомками Сангвиния в кампании на Синистере Секундус. К сожалению, тот бой выдался очень тяжелым… Не все боевые братья дожили до славной победы… — Каденцио взял приличествующую моменту скорбную паузу, про себя лихорадочно придумывая продолжение. — Когда туман войны рассеялся, мы поняли, что передать подобранное на поле боя знамя некому. Вся рота побратимов героически погибла, а их корабль был сбит, — он машинально сделал в уме пометку добавить стоимость сбитого… ну, скажем, линейного крейсера в графу “расходы”. — С тех пор мы бережно храним это знамя в память о них и в надежде когда-нибудь вернуть его вместе с рассказом о славном подвиге павших.  
Каденцио перевел дух и оглядел комиссию. Летописец, кажется, даже пустил слезу.  
— Что ж, ваш Орден и впрямь блестяще служит Империуму, — слегка нетерпеливо заметил жилистый человек в форме чиновника среднего ранга. Каденцио безошибочно опознал в нем своего коллегу-финансиста. — Может быть, перейдем к смотру личного состава и ревизии документов?

***

— Брат-кастелян, так хорошо, что я вас нашел!  
Каденцио, убедившись, что в полутьме коридора комиссия не видит его лица, скорчил зловещую рожу и, вращая глазами, показал налетевшему на него скауту, чтобы тот скрылся.  
— У меня трафарет порвался, я нечаянно! — продолжил тем временем тот, не замечая его гримас. — Можете, пожалуйста, выдать другой?  
— Я немного занят сейчас, — тщательно выдерживая тон, произнес Каденцио. — Тебе стоит обратиться к своему сержанту, брат… — он сделал паузу, пытаясь вспомнить имя скаута.  
— Ламерио, брат-кастелян, — с щенячьей радостью уточнил тот. Каденцио пообещал себе пробить его имя по орденским документам и больше не набирать неофитов на его родном мире. — Но сержант отправил меня к вам, сказал, что если я до смотра не успею перекра…  
— Вот что, брат Ламерио, — ласково прервал его Каденцио, положив руку на плечо и незаметно придавив к полу. — Иди пока к себе, попробуй покрасить доспех без трафарета. Если не успеешь к смотру — ничего страшного, главное, крась тщательно и не стесняйся по нескольку раз исправлять не получившиеся места.  
Ламерио, кажется, понял намек. Состроив серьезную мину, он кивнул и унесся в направлении скаутского крыла.  
— Как видите, мы поощряем творческие начала в молодом поколении, — со сдержанной улыбкой пояснил Каденцио, разворачиваясь к комиссии. — Перед тем, как стать полноценными боевыми братьями, им приходится лично подновить символику Ангелов Искупления на своем доспехе. Медитация над прорисовкой перьев позволяет им глубже проникнуться доктриной нашего Ордена.  
— Красивый обычай, — кивнула единственная женщина в комиссии, носившая форму чиновника старшего ранга. Каденцио так и не понял, какие функции она исполняла, но на всякий случай относился к ней с подозрением. — Так что насчет смотра? Или сначала ознакомимся с вашей бухгалтерией?  
— Давайте для начала покончим с документацией, — Каденцио едва удержался от того, чтобы облегченно выдохнуть. Уж в чем-в чем, а в финансовой отчетности у него всегда царил строгий порядок. В обоих вверенных ему Орденах.

***

— Я передам ваши пожелания коллегам из Муниторума, — уже стоя на посадочной рампе, пообещал Тэрон Дариус Шестой — так звали жилистого финансиста. Они с Каденцио расставались чрезвычайно довольными друг другом. Остальная комиссия за время их болтовни о сальдо, амортизации и забалансовых счетах успела изрядно заскучать, так что погрузилась в шаттл без промедлений, и только Тэрон ненадолго задержался, чтобы как следует попрощаться.  
— Всегда рады видеть вас в нашей крепости, — искренне улыбнулся Каденцио.  
— Увы, только по долгу службы, — развел руками Тэрон.  
Рампа поехала вверх, закрываясь, и ему пришлось схватиться за поручень. Махнув рукой последний раз, он скрылся в салоне.  
Каденцио отсалютовал взмывающему в небо шаттлу и направился обратно в крепость. Впереди было немало работы.

— И все-таки, кто мы на самом деле? — спросил его брат Бретентиус, спрыгивая со стола, как только Каденцио вошел. — Наследники Кровавых или Темных Ангелов? Кого нам почитать своим прародителем?  
— Ты задаешь слишком сложные вопросы для конца столь долгого дня, — заявил Каденцио, проходя мимо него к своему креслу. — С чего вдруг такой интерес к истории?  
Бретентиус пожал плечами.  
— Наш Орден, его доктрина и философия — это наша жизнь. Вести двойственное существование, скрываясь то под одной, то под другой личиной… — он не закончил, сделав неопределенный жест рукой.  
— Мы ни те, ни другие, — Каденцио все-таки сел и откинулся на спинку кресла, поняв, что серьезного разговора не избежать. — И одновременно и те, и другие. Это долгая история… — Он вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. — Когда-то действительно существовали два разных Ордена-побратима: Ангелы Искупления и Ангелы Искупившие. Смеялись, конечно, над похожими названиями, но чего не бывает. Шутили даже, что один из Орденов — просто опечатка в документах Муниторума, и на самом деле мы должны были быть едины. Кто же знал, чем однажды обернется эта шутка… — Он снова ненадолго задумался, вспоминая былое. — В той кампании на Синистере Секундус мы сражались плечом к плечу против несметных полчищ адептов Кровавого Бога. Силы оказались неравны, а подкреплений ждать было неоткуда. Положение было отчаянным, и если бы не наш наследственный изъян… Полагаю, в какой-то момент потомки Темных Ангелов перестали отличать нас от наших противников, — горько усмехнулся он. — Почти весь Орден поддался Черной Ярости. Уцелела только часть третьей роты — они до сих пор сохранили свой номер. Благодаря этому самоубийственному рывку мы смогли переломить ход сражения, но Искупившим это далось слишком дорого. Орден должны были расформировать. Сам понимаешь, насколько нам этого хотелось. И тогда побратимы, коих тоже оставалось не так много, предложили нам выход — не совсем императороугодный, возможно, и уж точно совершенно не законный, но он устроил нас всех.  
Каденцио умолк, и в кабинете воцарилась тишина. Бретентиус смотрел в пол, что-то тяжело обдумывая. Наконец, после нескольких минут молчания, он поднял взгляд на брата-кастеляна.  
— Получается, среди нас есть наследники двух славных легионов… — медленно произнес он. — Но тогда почему бы не объединить Ордены официально, раз уж мы давно едины фактически? Не думаю, что Муниторум будет против — в конце концов, какое им дело?..  
— Конечно, они не будут против, — ухмыльнулся Каденцио. — Финансировать один Орден вместо двух им обойдется ровно в два раза дешевле. Нет уж, я на это пойти не могу! У нас вообще-то еще ремонт в подвале не закончен и половина флота нуждается в техосмотре. А между тем, цены на прометий в последнее время только растут…  
— Понял, понял! — замахал руками Бретентиус. — Избавь меня от своих многосоставных выкладок! Я, собственно, что приходил-то… К нам едет еще одна комиссия. На этот раз — к Ангелам Искупившим.  
Каденцио обреченно застонал и уронил голову на руки.  
— Когда?..  
— Через пару терранских недель. Третья рота как раз успеет вернуться с Крестиса, малыши в очередной раз перекрасят наплечники по трафарету…  
— Надеюсь, там не будет Тэрона Дариуса Шестого, — пробормотал Каденцио. — Иначе мне придется его убить.

*(выс. гот.) Финансы, казна.  



End file.
